Corporate Alliance (SAP2.0)
'' STATUS: Living'' The Syndicate Coalition. is a nation founded by humans and proto humans on the Battlestation of Avogoth it is lead by a coalition of anti UEG isurgents corps and fringe groups. Population 13.74445 Billion Politics In the Syndicate Coaltion the Government is ruled by the new Keiseri from Cyber sun corporation/Avogoth Industries Although its more of a oilgarchy of corporate insurgent and fringe leaders. It is completly controlled by them and them alone although they treat their citzens very well. History The Nividian Dominion was originally created due to a human sqaudron of ships carrying counter imperialists crash landed after a battle with democratic leaning forces, soon they encountered proto humans on Irisia who had advanced just past the modern era although their civilization was small 3-4 large cities and a handful of small towns they soon advanced to interstellar technology level and colonised the 6 moons orbiting their planet and etablished lords on them the 6 moons and the mainland had a major falling out and eventully the Avogoth dynasty used its military power and influance to take over the planet. They soon conquered the 6 moons and left them simi independant to the now appointed Keisari. To this day the Nividian Dominion remains agnostic to religion and wishes to expand the Dominion across many more worlds. The new goverment has come to power Basic InformationCategory:SAP2 The race that lives on Irisia has long since ended being human since after generations of living on Irisia a world with almost no Vitamin D and almost non existent UVA and UVB rays they have grown extremly pale slender and have intermingled with the protohumans and have some how lost the ability to have very much muscle growth and rely mainly on agility in combat and precise weapons. Goverment: Parliamentry Monarchy. Laws in the Nividian Dominion resemble much the laws of the long lost nation of Canada except for the military laws which state they are allowed at any time to overrule these laws if necessary to maintain public order Due to unlimited stem cell reasearch funding during the dominions devoplment it means they now have unlimited natural lifespans and can regenerate organs and limbs they cant sadly raise the dead but they can only die from diseases or murder but not from natural causes interestling enough the current keisara is barely above legal age his father died of unusual causes tho. Military The Irisian military is divided into 2 parts the Imperial Guard and the Extrasolar Whermarcht The Imperial Guard are the planetary forces that maintain order on the 6 moons and the main planet they each swear loyality till death and beyond to the Keisari , and our given a station eithier rebellion supression, Civil enforcement , Combat corps. They are given a kit that includes a energy rifle with a bayonet a energy blade and a agility suit that is lightweight and can stop most flak but also augments the user speed and give them increased optical precision (technically aimbot helmets) helmets Their training lasts 4 months and they must spend 3 weeks a year in training and loyality tests they are taught to not fear death and to kill civilians and torture prisoners for information or just to fear to the Keisari The Extrasolar Whermarcht get pressure suits and extremly intimadating armour they are born into warrior families and from their birth and on are taught to Maim kill and burn for their Keisari. They are trained how to cause the most fear kill people in the simpliest ways and the best torture techniques they are taught this from age 5 and on as their sole rule for battle "Blood for the Keisari, Skulls for his armour" things like the rules of war do not apply to this section of the military the largest section each year they are ordered to purge the sectors with the highest crime rates and anti imperial propoganda and even do live ammunition warcrimes. The gist of them is its better to kill your self then be captured. In current times actual non synthetic soldiers are mostly found in actual battles. Military tech and fleet The fleet is a new a addition to the armed forces and is managed directly by the Keisari The fleet of the Nividian Dominion is made up of hard hitting crusiers,outfitted with hangars to store fighters bombers and transports and if itsa flagship a shuttle/personal fighter. They prioritise speed and fast attacking over everything else on their ships they even experiment with cloaking technology to make it easier The military technology they use are mainly energy rifle that shoot a beam of energy straight at a target without making a pew pew noise like soo many energy weapons before them have they recently have been experimenting with micro shudder cloaking technology for their soldiers and ships alike Reminder Nividian ships arent armoured thus easy to produce. News network The coalition is formed. Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:The Nividian Dominion Category:Nividian.